Methods of this type are used in order to investigate an object arranged on an object receptacle using an optical analysis. The optical scanning generally comprises a plurality of scanning steps in which the object and a detection device used for optical analysis are displaced relative to one another into a plurality of scanning positions, in order, in this manner, to capture a series of optically scanned images which can be evaluated. For example, the optical scanning method is used to optically analyse testing or sample elements for a bodily fluid. Analysing a testing or sample element for a bodily fluid is a matter of an analytical detection method in which the identification of one or a plurality of bodily fluids takes place using the optical detection of fluorescent and/or absorbent labels or molecules which are bound, created or destroyed at analytically specific structures on a substrate. The detection of the bodily fluid, for example blood, takes place in the region of one or a plurality of detection zones on the testing element. The detection zones have a strip-shaped or circular extent on the sample or testing element, for example.
In the case of optically scanning a testing element, test or excitation light is normally transmitted onto the testing element. With the aid of an optical imaging device, the region of the detection zone located in the optical plane is imaged into the image plane onto a photosensitive detection surface. The detection surface may comprise photodiodes or photomultipliers, for example. Two-dimensional row sensors and three-dimensional image sensors are also known, with which an intensity distribution of received measurement light can be optically detected.
In conventional optical scanning, a plurality of successive object images or scanned images is generated along the displacement direction during the relative movement between the object and the detection device, which can then be combined to form an overall image. Adjacent scanned images are placed in a row edge to edge, resulting in an optical overall image of the object to be investigated. A combining procedure of this type for the individual scanned images requires a high outlay in the case of the adjustment of the optical measurement or analysis device. If a plurality of objects are arranged and scanned one after the other in the region of the object receptacle, an individual adjustment of the measurement or analysis device is required for each scan. An unsatisfactory adjustment may affect the depth of field of the optical imaging when scanning. There is therefore a need for improved scanning techniques.
An improved method is provided for optically scanning an object, particularly a testing element for a bodily fluid, as well as a device for carrying out the method. The method and device reduce measurement uncertainties by reducing the adjustment outlay for the user. A computer program product for executing the method is also provided.
According to one embodiment, a method for optically scanning an object, particularly a testing element for a bodily fluid, comprises the following steps: optically scanning a scanning region of the object by means of a detection device by displacing the detection device and the object relatively to one another into successive scanning positions which are spaced apart by a scanning step size along a scanning direction in an object plane; generation of a plurality of scanned images by imaging a partial scanning region from the object plane onto a detection surface in an image plane by means of an optical imaging device in the scanning positions, wherein the partial scanning region has an extent in the scanning direction in the object plane which is larger than the scanning step size; breaking down the plurality of scanned images into scanned part images in each case by means of image processing, generation of combined result images by combining a plurality of scanned part images in each case; and selection of at least one object measurement image from the combined result images in accordance with one or a plurality of predetermined selection criteria.
According to another embodiment, a device for optically scanning an object, particularly a testing element for a bodily fluid, is created with an object receptacle, an optical detection device, a displacement device configured to displace the object receptacle and the detection device relatively to one another in successive scanning positions during the optical scanning of an object arranged on the object receptacle, and a control device configured to control the optical scanning according to the previous method.
According to another embodiment, a computer program product is provided with program code that is stored on a computer-readable storage medium and that includes instructions that instruct an optical scanning device to optically scan a scanning region of an object by displacing an optical detection device relative to the object into successive scanning positions which are spaced apart by a scanning step size along a scanning direction in an object plane, generate a plurality of scanned images by imaging a partial scanning region from the object plane onto a detection surface of the optical detection device in an image plane using an optical imaging device in the scanning positions, wherein the partial scanning region has an extent in the scanning direction in the object plane which is larger than the scanning step size, break down the plurality of scanned images into scanned part images in each case using image processing, generate combined result images by combining a plurality of scanned part images in each case, and select at least one object measurement image from the combined result images in accordance with one or a plurality of predetermined selection criteria.
According to yet another embodiment, a method of optically scanning a scanning region of an object is provided, the method comprising the steps of displacing a detection device relative to the object into successive scanning positions spaced apart by a scanning step size along a scanning direction, generating a plurality of scanned images by imaging a partial scanning region of the object onto a detection surface of the detection device at each scanning position, the partial scanning region having a size in the scanning direction larger than the scanning step size, breaking down each scanned image into a plurality of scanned part images, and generating at least one combined result image by combining scanned part images from the plurality of scanned images.
According to a further embodiment, a device for optically scanning an object is provided, the device comprising an object receptacle, an optical detection device configured to generate a scanned image of an object positioned on the object receptacle by imaging a partial scanning region of the object, a displacement device configured to displace the optical detection device relative to the object receptacle into successive scanning positions spaced apart by a scanning step size along a scanning direction, the optical detection device being configured to generate a scanned image at each scanning position, the partial scanning region of the object having a size in the scanning direction larger than the scanning step size, and a control device configured to control the optical scanning of the object, the control device being configured to break down each scanned image into a plurality of scanned part images and to generate at least one combined result image by combining scanned part images from the plurality of scanned images.